


Beauty and the Beasts

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Human!Ray, Multi, monster au, plantman!jack, shapeshifter!gavin, vampire!geoff, warlock!ryan, werewolf!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Ray meeting five monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter fic! Tell me what you think. :)

Ray was regretting insisting to leave - because now, as he drove home, the blizzard has hit and Ray is trying his hardest not to drive into a tree.

That weekend was supposed to be a family reunion, which Ray wasn't entirely enthusiastic about. Cue him insisting to leave early, claiming he has important matters to attend to at home, only to get caught in a blizzard on his drive home.

Ray's on the verge of anger and panic. Angry, because he didn't listen to his mother when she told him to stay behind and wait for the blizzard to pass. Panic, because he was probably going to crash and die in the cold.

The worst part was knowing that the road to his family's house was through the woods. Meaning, there were trees on both sides of him that he so far has somehow managed to avoid.

To help calm himself down, he reached toward the dash and turned the radio on. He left it on a news station, and he caught the staticky words of the reporter saying, '-So until the roads are clear all residents are advised to stay inside. Roads are already being closed off-' and Ray turned it back off.

Roads are being closed off and he's stuck out here alone. He checks his phone to see if anyone called him, but the top corner of the screen read 'No Service'.  _Great_. He stuffs it back into his pocket.

Ray drives in silence, the only sounds being the hum of his car and the windshield wipers brushing snow away(it doesn't do much help; everything outside is pretty much white).

He's squinting, trying to make out if there's a turn up ahead, when something bright, purple, and  _fast_  zooms by directly in front of him. It startles him out of his daze and he lets out a cry of surprise before jerking the wheel on instinct. The car skids across the icy roads and Ray sees his first sight of color since the blizzard hit; the brown bark of a tree trunk.

The front of the car collides with the trunk and Ray's head snaps forward and hits the wheel hard enough to knock him out.

\---

In his dazed consciousness, he vaguely hears talking. Harsh tones. Loud insults. Whoever they are, they're arguing.

Ray drifts off again before really waking up.

When he does wake up, where he knows he's awake, he's warm and comfortable. There's a slight ache behind his eyes and a stinging on his forehead, but he's so comfortable he doesn't care.

Then Ray starts to remember what happened, and his eyes snap open and he sits up so fast he gets slightly dizzy.

The room is unfamiliar to him. He's laying on a bed covered with thick quilts. There's a fire place in the corner that's lit and crackling. He puts a hand to his head to find a bandage. The more pressure he puts on it, the more it stings.

He examines the rest of his body, but he's not injured anywhere else. When he gets to his feet, he stumbles slightly, but regains his footing. Ray heads for the door in the corner of the room.

The door leads to a larger room. There's a couch and a couple cushioned chairs and another fireplace, lit. He doesn't spot anyone in the room right away, but movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

A small blonde mouse is on a side table, on its hind legs and staring at him curiously. Ray stared back, for some reason taken aback by seeing this mouse. Then it jumps off the table and books it into a hole in the wall.

Ray watches it disappear, wondering why it seemed so _human_.

He shakes his head. His head’s injured, he’s probably just seeing things.

He looks around the room again, but as before, there’s no one else there. There is a doorway opposite him, and a set of double doors to his left.

The one door leads to a small bathroom. Ray takes a look inside, noting an opened first aid kit and a roll of bandages on the sink.

He goes to the double doors next. They’re heavy and wooden, and the door handles are a rusted gold. The house is old, and to Ray reminds him of a mansion - for all he knows, it is.

The doors lead to another open room. It’s more a library or a study. Bookshelves line one wall and there’s a couple cushioned chairs sprawled around. A staircase lines another wall. There’s a couple wooden desks and tables, and a few potted plants next to them. The plants intrigue Ray the most, because everything else here, spare the fireplaces, all seem to lack life. The plants, though, are lively and well watered, and by the looks of it, just recently.

Ray spots a curtain, and pulls it back to reveal a window. Any defining feature of the outdoors are all covered in pure white; wind rakes up small tornadoes of snow, and Ray can just spot the slight movement of tree branches.

His car it out there. And his DS. Did he leave his phone out there? Ray reaches in his pocket and breathes a sigh of relief. His phone had somehow survived and stuck in his pocket the whole time. He checks his messages, finds he still doesn’t have service, but is relieved anyway to have his phone.

Ray spins when he hears footsteps above him. The creaking floorboards have been the loudest sounds he’s heard since waking up. He stiffens when he sees a shadow climbing down the steps.

The person turns out to be a man, but what makes Ray raise his eyebrows is not the strange robes he’s wearing, but the blonde mouse he saw earlier on his shoulder. The man in robes smiles kindly at him, the mouse staring.

“Hello,” The man greets. “How’s your head?”

Ray stares a moment. “Who are you?”

“Ah, sorry,” The man says. “I’m Ryan. I found your car crashed near the road, and brought you back here.”

“Oh,” Ray says. “Uh, thanks. I’m Ray.” He glances at the mouse again. “Why is there a mouse on your shoulder?”

Ryan glances at it, like he just noticed it was there. Then he breaks out into a grin and laughs. “Sorry. This is Gavin.” He gives Ray an apprehensive look before picking the mouse up by it’s tail and drops it to the floor.

The mouse starts glowing, making Ray gasp and take a step back. It forms into the shape a human, and the glow fades and Ray can see him better.

A person is on the floor now, rubbing his head and glaring up at Ryan. “That hurt, you prick.” And he was British, too.

 _Oh_. Shapeshifter. And Ryan’s probably a warlock, depending on the robes.

Ray knows different types of monsters exist in his world. Despite existing for many years and humans knowing they exist, monsters do face a hard time. They’re banned from certain places, are hated in society, and have been pushed out of some countries. Where Ray lives, it’s more fair, they’re more welcome than they are in other places. But they still like to stay on the down low, and Ray has heard some have moved out in the country. These two have probably moved out in the woods because it’s safer for them.

Ray, in his opinion, doesn’t mind monsters. They’re not a threat; whatever they’ve done in the past was a long time ago and they’re not dangerous anymore.

He doesn’t see them often, but their powers have always interested him.

Gavin’s standing now and brushing himself off while Ryan takes a step towards Ray.

“How’s your head?” Ryan repeats.

Ray absently reaches up to feel the bandage. “It’s feels fine, actually. Stings a little. I expected worse.”

“Well,” Ryan looks a little cautious then, like he’s unsure what Ray’s going to think.  _Yeah, like I didn’t just see your friend turn from a mouse to a human and not run for the door_. “I made a potion that sped up the healing. It should be fully healed in about a day.”

“That’s cool,” Ray smiles. “Thanks.” Ryan looks relieved, and gestures for him to follow as he walks to another set of doors.

These doors lead to a dining room. A long table in the middle is lined with six chairs, and a chandelier hangs from the ceiling. There’s a couple more plants in this room, sitting in pots on either the floor or the table. They look out of place, like they were just put there recently. Ray awes at it until Ryan leads them to a swing door.

That door leads to a kitchen, about as large as the dining room. An island stands in the middle with a couple bar stools. Gavin pounces over and plops down on one while Ryan goes to the fridge.

“I bet you're hungry,” Ryan says, and Ray nods. “I’ll make you something real quick.”

Ray looks around the extravagant kitchen with wide eyes.

“Wow,” Ray can’t help but saying. “This place is  _amazing_.”

Gavin gives him a confused look. “It’s kinda old, though.”

“Are you kidding? I’d rather live here than my shitty apartment,” Ray comments and sits down next to Gavin.

“What wrong with your apartment?” Gavin asks.

Ray looks him dead in the eye. “It’s smaller than this  _entire room_.”

Gavin looks skeptical. “I've heard of those. How do you live?"

“It’s supposed to be temporary,” Ray shrugs, then mutters, “Like it has been the past three years.”

“Why don’t you move?” Gavin asks.

“I don’t have the money for it,” Ray shrugs. “How do you guys manage to stay here?”

“This place has already been paid for for a couple decades,” Ryan pipes in. “It’s Geoff’s.”

“Who’s Geoff?” Ray asks. He thought these two were the only ones here.

“Geoff’s someone else here,” Gavin explains. “Him, Jack, and Michael. We all live here.”

Ray turns to look towards the door. “Well, where are they?”

Gavin shrugs. “Around here somewhere. We’ll introduce you.”

Ryan walks over and sets a plate down with a simple sandwich on it. Ray’s stomach growls and he grabs it.

Ryan sits down opposite them at the island. “Let me ask you a question,” He says, and Ray nods with a full mouth.

“What were you doing out in the blizzard? I thought the news said all roads were closed,” Ryan asks.

Ray takes a moment to swallow before talking. “I was at a family party. I can’t really stand them, so I insisted to leave early. I guess I should’ve stayed.” He pauses. “How did I crash?” He remembers some purple thing flying across the road but that sounds ridiculous enough he doesn’t mention it.

Ryan goes a bit red. “I was...trying to clear a path from the house to the road. The snow was building up too much for our liking. I didn’t expect anyone to be on the road. You should’ve seen my surprise when a car crashed into a tree right next to me.” He chuckles weakly. “Sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

"That was you?" Ray replies. He bites back mentioning that he's going to have to walk everywhere now until he can get his car fixed. Instead he says, “Thanks for rescuing me, anyway.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you out there,” Ryan says. “There’s only one problem.”

Ray raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“The blizzard hasn’t even stopped yet,” Ryan says. “Nobody knows when it will. And even then, it’s going to take them forever to pave off the road out there. We  _are_ in the middle of the woods.” He pauses. “You’re going to have to stay with us for a while. A week, at the most.”

“Oh,” Ray says. “Is that okay?”

“You can’t really go anywhere else,” Gavin chimes in. “And anyway, it’s nice to have guests!” 

"Well, how about Gavin shows you around this place," Ryan suggests. "It's easy to get lost in here."

Gavin's face brightens. "Yeah! I'll introduce you to the others!"

He pulls Ray out the kitchen just as he stuffs the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having A LOT of fun writing this. :D

The house was fucking  _huge_.

Gavin has led Ray past a large library with bookshelves that are ceiling to floor and filled with books. Studies with old looking lamps and newer ones. Many, many bedrooms, some locked with layers of dust on the doorknobs, others more recently lived in. Just as many bathrooms, small with tiny toilets and chipped wooden lids, while others, mostly connected to the bedrooms, are larger and have more recent furnishes. He wonders what this place looks like on the outside.

Gavin enthusiastically showed Ray as many rooms as he could, all the while searching for the other residents. He kept telling stories of them to Ray, Geoff the vampire, Michael the werewolf, and Jack the plant-man.

The mansion they live in is Geoff's, all the way back when houses this big was the norm. Geoff had turned long before that, and vampires were feared enough then that they practically gave the land to him.

And ever since, Geoff had kept it cleaned and furnished, adding on rooms every few years and eventually everyone else moved in.

When they had settled into a silence, still wandering around the mansion(and Ray wonders how many times he's going to get lost in here) Ray asks something he's been meaning to ask.

"So, you're a shapeshifter, right?" He asks, and he sees the way Gavin tenses.

"Er, yeah," Gavin replies cautiously, and Ray wonders why when he remembers that anyone who has ever asked that question probably didn't have anything nice to say.

"What else can you do?" Ray asks, and he sees Gavin look up in surprise. "I saw you turn into a mouse - can you change into anything else?"

Gavin smiles, mischief hiding his relief. "Oh yeah, lots of things! There was one time when I was an owl and Michael was walking around outside..."

And Gavin tells all about the many animals he's turned into(many leading to pranks on the others).

Half an hour later they're out of breath and sitting around in a study that looks older than Ray's grandparents but also has multicolored bean bags strewn about.

They're interrupted when the heavy door opens suddenly, and a man with his arms plastered in tattoos and eyes black and red walks in sipping at something resembling a Capri Sun. He stops in surprise as seeing Ray, but has his attention taken away when Gavin bounces up and runs over to him.

"Geoff! I've been looking for you!" Gavin says. He gestures to Ray. "You know that guy Ryan almost killed? That's him! His name is Ray!"

Geoff takes a long sip from the Capri Sun(which has a transparent straw and Ray can see something dark and red run up it and  _oops_  that's not juice), looking Ray up and down. He doesn't make a move to get closer.

After a moment, he seems to be satisfied with what he saw, because Geoff walks up to Ray close enough to hold out a hand.

"Geoff," He says when Ray shakes his hand. "Stay as long as you need." Then he's walking away, faster than he came, closing the study door behind him.

 _Rather curt_ , Ray thinks. He turns to Gavin who was watching the closed door, a kind of dejected look on his face. Then he noticed Ray staring and gave a forced smile. "He's not good around new people. C'mon, Michael and Jack might be around!"

And they were off again, through the gigantic mansion.

They'd reached the final third floor _(three fucking floors in this gigantic place what the fuck-_ ) which had the same types of rooms but seemed the least lived in. There was dust on nearly everything and some rooms didn't even have power; instead there were lanterns with cold wicks on the walls. The dark made it unsettling, and the lack of lit fireplaces gave the whole third floor a chill. Gavin seemed unbothered by it, but Ray wrapped his hoodie around himself tighter.

It was more of an attic, up here. The floor creaked at every step and not as many furniture. Ray was wondering why anyone would want to be up here when Gavin suddenly grabbed his arm, and with a grin, run up to a wooden door with an old lock on it.

Ray expected to just walk in, but Gavin stopped and politely knocked.

Footsteps and some mumbling came from the other side, and the door opened, not to reveal a stranger, as Ray was expecting, but instead Ryan was there wearing the same robes as he did earlier. He grinned at them and stepped aside.

"God, don't tell me Gavin gave you the whole tour of the place," Ryan asks as they walk in the room.

Ray doesn’t reply, too enthralled by this new room. It’s by far the most mythical place he’s ever been in.

A large cauldron in the back of the room bubbles above a fire, releasing green-blue smoke that gives the room a sweet smell. A table in the middle is covered with plants Ray has never seen before; bright blue leaves, greyish vegetables, neon orange mushrooms, ragged flower petals, dried out fruits, and many other things Ray can’t put a name to. There’s a bookshelf filled with books and one of them lays sprawled open in the middle of the ingredients on the table.

Ryan definitely fits the stereotype for a warlock.

He realizes it’s silent, save for the cauldron bubbling, and he notices the other two watching him. Ryan suddenly seems hesitant, afraid of Ray’s silence, and Gavin is staring at him, daring him to say something to offend Ryan.

Ray decides to just spit out what’s been running through his mind since he entered this room.

“This looks so cool,” He says, with honest wonder, and the other two relax.

He walks over to the table and looks over the many ingredients, many which are brightly colored. “What the hell even are these? How did you get them?” Ray asks, wanting to touch them but afraid to.

“It’s easy, since we grow them in the backyard,” Gavin answers, and bounces up next to Ray to look the flashy items over.

Ray looks out a window, round and small and up near the ceiling, but he can still see the white of snow raging outside. “Will they be okay outside?”

“We didn’t leave them outside,” Ryan explains. “We have a greenhouse, but with the blizzard, we’d never get outside in time to take care of them. So we brought them indoors. Jack helps me take care of them.”

“Oh,” Ray says. “That’s why there’s so many plants in here.”

Ryan nods, and Ray continues to look over the many intricate plants involved in Ryan’s work. He’s only interrupted when he feels a hand on his head, over where the bandage is still on his forehead.

“Sorry,” Ryan says, backing away a bit. “I want to check the cut on your head.”

Ray nods and allows Ryan to remove the bandage. He grimaces at the blood left on the cotton, and the stinging pain that’s returned from disrupting the wound. It’s not as bad as he expected it to be, though.

Ryan probes at the cut, much to Gavin’s protesting noises as he wanders to the other side of the room. Ray feels a sharp sting as Ryan’s fingers tread where they shouldn’t and a warm drop of blood form above his brow.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryan says, backing away and looking over the table of ingredients. He picks up a rag and dips it in a bucket under the table. He wipes at the wound on Ray’s head, then opens a drawer on the table and pulls out a surprisingly normal first aid kit. He takes out a fresh set of bandages and antiseptic, and applies it to Ray’s cut and covers it back up.

“Thanks,” Ray says as Ryan puts the supplies away.

“It should be fully healed up in a couple days,” Ryan says.

“Hey Ryan, do you know where Michael and Jack might’ve gone to?” Gavin asks. “I want to introduce them to Ray.”

Ryan taps his chin. “Jack would probably be watering the plants around the first floor, and Michael I’m not sure.”

“Okay, thanks,” Gavin replies, looping his arm with Ray’s and heading for the door. “Good luck on whatever potion you’re making!”

Gavin pulls Ray out the door, giving Ryan one last wave before it shuts and Gavin once again pulls him through the endless hallways.

The walk down is quicker this time, with Gavin not taking detours to show Ray every single room, and they make it to the first floor within ten minutes.

Nearing the first floor, as they turn corner, Ray nearly collides with someone walking at the same pace. The other person, however, had a quicker reflex and stepped to the side just as Ray was realizing they were about to collide.

And Ray was left standing in the hallway with a startled look on his face and his feet threatening to tip him over.

After he recovered, he looked up at this new person. They were either Michael or Jack, and looked normal enough, save for his eyes being a little different. They were a dark yellow, and Ray was reminded of a dog.

“Whoa,” The man says. “Sorry.” He looks to Gavin with a raised eyebrow. “Is this the guy Ryan found?”

“Yeah!” Gavin replies. “Michael, meet Ray. Ray, this is Michael.”

They shook hands, and Ray noticed very little differences about Michael. He has more hair framing his face, his nails has a resemblance to claws near the cuticles. Typical details of a werewolf.

Michael smiled kindly, but took a step away as they separated. Some creatures in this house seem to want to keep their distance.

"Has Gavin been giving you a hard time?" Michael asks jokingly. "I can take care of him if he is, you know." He grinned mischievously, showing off sharp canines.

"Michael, you wouldn't," Gavin cries, his voice reaching high enough octaves that Ray began to worry.

He watched on the sidelines as Michael ruffled Gavin's hair while he squealed.

Ray abruptly realized how close the others all were. These two have a closeness about them Ray has only seen between best friends and couples.

“I was just showing Ray around," Gavin says. "Want to tag along?"

"Nah," Michael replies. "I gotta ask Ry about something." He side-eyed Ray as he spoke, and Ray thinks Michael doesn't quite want him to know what that 'something' is.

"Okay," Gavin says, not commenting. He watches Michael as he passes, a strange expression on his face.

He snaps out of it quickly though, grinning at Ray and pulling him through the hallways again.

"C'mon, you still haven't met Jack," He says.

They wandered around the first floor a bit, where most of the exotic plants were. Gavin named most of them, but he claimed that only Jack and Ryan knew what each of them were. Some plants hadn’t even sprouted yet and were just green nubs, while some were in full bloom and seemed to light up the rooms.

After raiding the kitchen again(Ray spotting those packets of blood again and some foods that Gavin informed him were not for them) they wandered into the first study Ray found and spotted another person.

This person - who Ray guessed was Jack - was taller than the rest of them, with a greenish tint to his skin and flowers blossoming from his dirt-colored beard(a little later Ray would learn that his beard DOES have dirt in it). He was watering the plants with a watering can and started when they came in.

Gavin waves enthusiastically before dragging Ray with him until they’re in front of Jack. “Hey Jack! This is Ray, that guy Ryan brought back? Ray, this is Jack!” 

Jack hesitates a second before nodding politely. Ray manages one in response, but gets distracted when the plant Jack had been watering started to move and reach out to him.

The leaf gently taps Jack’s elbow, reminding Ray of a child getting a parent’s attention. Jack turns away and continues watering it, which seems to satisfy the plant back into immobility.

Ray was watching the plant with such intensity he didn’t realize the hesitant glances Jack was sending him over his shoulder until he was just finishing watering the plant.

“That’s cool,” Ray felt obligated to say. “Can all the plants do that?”

Jack looks surprised at the question, but after a moment nods. _Ah, the silent type._

“Only to Jack, though,” Gavin adds. “They’re like his kids, really.”

Jack blushes a darker green and glares at Gavin. Ray tries to think of something to say, but doesn’t get the chance to as Gavin is suddenly shrieking again.

The floorboards have somehow grown roots, covered in mud, and crawling up Gavin’s legs. Ray watches in horror and amusement and only starts laughing when he sees Jack’s shoulders shaking with barely restrained laughter.

The roots retreat a minute later, Gavin muttering apologies he doesn’t entirely mean, and hiding under the floorboards again. His pant legs are smudged with dirt, and he glares at Jack now.

“My trousers are all dirty now because of you!” Gavin says in mock anger.

Jack shrugs, still laughing. “Yup, just like your mouth.”  _So that’s what you sound like._

“Oh,  _burn_ ,” Ray adds, and Gavin huffs and rolls his eyes while Jack smiles at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very domestic. Fun, morning times!(also probably my really crappy humor ahaha)

Evenings at this mansion didn't go as Ray had expected. But it didn't go very bad either.

He'd imagined some sort of get together, like all the residents eating at the dining table and he'd get to see how they all interacted with each other.

Instead, it was Ryan preparing something with Gavin and Ray's help, and the three of them eating a simple hamburger dinner.

Michael had to come in the middle of that, and took the last burger and sat with them at the island in the kitchen.

The werewolf was more outgoing than other residents here, but he still didn't quite talk to Ray directly. As dinner went on, though, he seemed to get used to Ray being there.

Jack appeared too, only grabbing a bottle of water. At that point everyone was pretty much done eating and were just chatting.  

Geoff was the latest. He swept in the kitchen almost silently and took another blood packet from the fridge before walking off again. He did ruffle Gavin's hair as he passes, and laughs quietly at his protesting squawks, so Ray doesn't get a vibe that he's unfriendly.  

After dinner, and cleaning up their dishes, Ray wanders back towards the room he woke up in this morning. He's growing tired and it's been a long and tiring day.

The only thing that's keeping him awake so far is wondering what he's going to wear to bed - and the next day, now that he's thinking about it. Ray really doesn't want to sleep in clothes he survived a car crash in.

When he asks Gavin, it becomes obvious that even if he did have clothes to spare, they would be too small for Ray to fit.

He ended up borrowing clothes from Ryan, whose clothes were much bigger but fit better than Gavin's clothes would have.

And Ray ended up wearing what reminded him of his dad's sweaters and baggy sweatpants that he had to hold up by the waist. Why a wizard owned these generic clothes he didn't know.

Ryan checked the cut on his head one last time and redid the bandages. Then Ray was free to flop on the bed and sleep while the blizzard buzzed outdoors.

\---

Ray wakes up in the morning and immediately noticed a difference.

There's no howling wind, no pounding snow against wooden walls; the blizzard has stopped.

To confirm this, Ray wanders to the window in the study, and all he sees are blankets of snow - but no wind. The sky is cloudy, and the front door will be blocked for a good while, but at least the worst parts are over.

The second thing Ray does is check his phone for signal. What greets him are three bars and a couple messages from his mom asking if he made it home okay. He sends a quick text back saying he's crashing at a friend's house before shoving it in the sweater pocket.

The house is cold and silent. The wooden floor freezes Ray's bare feet and he pads back into the room with the fireplace; unlit and cold.

Trying to remember how to start a fire( _And goddamn it Smokey the Bear taught me not to start a fire how am I supposed to know how to_  start  _one?_ ) he sets a log on top of the coals and attempts at flicking a lighter on that was next to the fireplace.

He manages to flick it on and holds it next to the log, but the damn thing won't stay alight. The wood just turns a black color the longer he holds the lighter to it.

He mutters a swear before shaking the lighter, because that’s all he can think of to fix this.

A hushed chuckle from behind him makes Ray spin around.

In the early morning light, Ray can see the silhouette of Geoff watching him in the study doorway. Ray doesn’t remember hearing the door open.

“Here, you do it,” Ray says in annoyance, holding out the lighter.

Geoff smirks before walking up to Ray and taking the lighter from him. He walks over to a wooden trunk full of logs and kindle, and picks up a crumpled ball of newspaper and two thin pieces of wood.

“You got to have tinder to light,” Geoff states, placing the pieces of kindle next to the log and the newspaper on top. He flicks on the lighter and holds it to the newspaper and then to the kindle. They light easily and Geoff sets the lighter down and picks up a metal poker leaning against the chimney. He pushes the log and tinder to the back of the fireplace.

In seconds, they have a healthy looking fire.

“Easy,” Geoff says, and Ray scoffs in response.

“Yeah, for you, probably,” Ray says. “I’ve lived in the city for most of my life. I don’t know shit about starting fires.”

“Luckily, I’ve lived long enough to gain skills in many things,” Geoff replies, and Ray remembers that he’s talking to a vampire.

That curiosity he’s felt towards all types of monsters returns, and he can’t help but ask, “How old are you, anyway?”

Geoff doesn’t skip a beat when he replies, “Old as dicks.”

Ray laughs. "But seriously, how old are you?"

Geoff casts him a side eyed glance. "I can't tell you."

Ray raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Geoff doesn't reply for a moment, and Ray worries he overstepped some boundary. But then Geoff turns to him with a sheepish expression. "I lost count."

Ray stares a moment before laughing.

The heavy set of doors opens again and this time Ray notices. They both turn to see Gavin peering in, stopping in surprise at seeing Geoff and Ray.

"Oh, hi Geoff!" Gavin greets. "Ray, we’re making breakfast, if you want some."

"What, am I not invited?" Geoff asks with an innocent look.

Gavin scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You can tag along if you want. It is your house."

He leaves and heads to the kitchen, and Ray and Geoff follow. As they stand, Ray can hear Geoff mumble, "Damn right it is."

They walk through the series of rooms that lead to the large dining room and the kitchen. In the dining room, Ray spots Jack watering the plants in the corners and on the table. Then there's a crash coming from the kitchen and suddenly Michael is chasing a blonde mouse out of the kitchen with a broom.

"Get out of here you prick!" Michael says, unleashing a final swoop of the broom onto the mouse.

There's a painful squeak and then the mouse turns back into Gavin, rubbing his head with his bottom lip sticking out.

"But Michael," He cooes. "Michael that hurt."

"Then stop getting in our fucking way!" Michael replies, and walks back into the kitchen.

Ray actually starts to get worried about the relationships within this house when Geoff starts laughing and Gavin smiles triumphantly.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time," Jack says, walking up next to Ray.

"What did you do this time?" Geoff asks between bouts of laughter.

"I  _may_  have tripped Michael while he was carrying a pan," Gavin replies, mocking sheepishness.

"You idiot," Geoff says, more of an endearment than an insult, and ruffles Gavin's hair, much to the other's protests.

Ray wanders to the kitchen, where delicious smells of pancake batter and bacon grease are coming from.

Ryan and Michael are there. Ryan's flipping a couple pancakes on the stove, while Michael sets crispy bacon onto a plate. Ray watches as he sneaks a glance at Ryan before popping one in his mouth. He sees Ray watching and smiles, apparently cooled down from earlier. He picks up a slice of bacon and holds it out for him.

"Don't be eating the food yet," Ryan says automatically. "Not until the pancakes are done."

"It's not for me, it's for our guest," Michael says innocently. Ray laughs softly before taking the slice, relishing in the greasy flavor.

"So Ray," Ryan says suddenly. "Does your family know where you are?"

Ray nods. "I texted them this morning."

"What do you do out in the real world?" Michael asks, dipping a fresh batch of raw bacon strips in a deep fry vat.

"Uh, I work at GameStop," Ray says.

"Hey, that's cool," Michael replies. "Think you can repay us in games after all this?"

"I thought you were only letting me stay here out of the kindness of your hearts," Ray says, feigning hurt.

"Ah, nope, sorry," Michael shrugs, smirking in Ray's direction.

Ryan interrupted their banter by holding up two plates of stacked pancakes, six on each. He gives one to Ray after it tottered dangerously to the side.

"Help me take these out, would you?" Ryan asks, and walks out the door without hearing Ray's response. Ray shrugs and follows him.

The other three were at the table, Gavin talking animatedly, Geoff listening intently, and Jack looking exasperated. Ray catches a few snippets of their conversation while he sets the plate on the table.

"It's like, just what you can do now, except differently," Gavin says.

"I guess I could benefit from it," Geoff replies. "But, does it apply to only humans?"

"Oh no," Ryan says. "What is Gavin asking now?"

"He asked Geoff if he would trade turning other people by biting them for banging them instead," Jack replies, running a hand through his hair - which disturbed a few leaves that fell on the table.

"-Does it only happen if my dick touches something, or does it have to be sex?" Geoff continues.

Gavin thinks for a moment. "Only sex," he settles on.

Geoff pauses. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay," Gavin smiles. "What about this - so you-"

Ryan takes Ray by the wrist and leads him back into the kitchen.

Michael is just piling a second plate of bacon. Ryan looks through the fridge for syrup and butter and they take all that out to the dining room.

The others are deep in whatever question Gavin asked this time, and Ray tries to figure out what exactly that is while piling pancakes and bacon on his plate.

Eventually the conversation evolves into something else(Ray never exactly figured out what the question was. Something about gaining ten grand, he thinks). Geoff was the only one not eating, as he was only sucking on a blood packet Ryan brought out.

As they eat, Ray realizes this is the first time since coming here and seeing them all together. The past few times he's met up with them are on separate occasions.

Ray wasn't the most observant person, but he could pick up on small things others wouldn't notice.

As they sat there, Ray picked up on things that seemed involuntary for the others. The endearing smiles passed back and forth, the way their gazes lingered on one another. The flirty banter that lead to one or both or all blushing. The friendly touches that seemed to be more than just friendly.

Ray might be over thinking things, over analyzing; but he's sure that there's  _something_  between the others that they may or may not have figured out yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one done. Was a bit busy with other things and I took some time to plan out the rest of the story! Not gonna be too long, only a few more chaps after this!

_Day 2 of being trapped inside a mansion by snow:_

_It's 2:00 pm (approximately) and my phone is dead_.

Ray had been sitting on the couch upside down, tapping his fingers on the floor while dangling his legs over the edge of the couch. His dead phone lay on the floor a foot from his face.

It's been ten minutes since the battery died and Ray doesn't know what else to do. His charger is in his car somewhere out in the snow. He _would_  play on his DS, but that's out there, too.

He can't find anyone else in the house. After breakfast, they all just went off to do their own thing. And without Gavin's guidance, Ray's pretty sure he circled the same three rooms twice.

Why do they have to live in such a damn big place?

Ray hears the heavy doors open behind him and Michael is suddenly looking over the back of the couch at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael asks, looking amused.

Ray sighs and leans his head back until he feels the floor against his hair. "Absolutely nothing."

Michael walks around and sits down beside him on the couch. He points to the phone.

"Is that yours?" Michael asks.

"Yeah," Ray sighs. "The battery died."

"Don't you have a charger?" Michael asks.

"In my car," Ray says, and Michael 'oh's.

"I wish I also had my DS," Ray says. "I have cooler games on there."

Michael hums in response and they settle into silence, save for the fire crackling in front of them. Ray starts to feel queasy from staying upside down for so long and rights himself into a proper sitting position(nearly hitting Michael with his feet).

Ray picked up his phone and stared forlornly at the black screen. "I was also keeping updated on the weather and local news," Ray says. "I would like to know how long it's going to take to dig us out."

"Well," Michael says. "I think we have a radio somewhere. I'll have to ask Geoff, but we should be able to pick up something about the blizzard."

Ray perks up. "Really?"

Michael nods. "We can go find him and ask him about it."

"Okay!" Ray says, and they leave the room.

Michael leads him to the second floor up a spiral staircase. "All of our bedrooms are up on the second floor," He explains. "It's easiest to get to the first floor that way and we're not all spread out."

The hallway they walk down does look the most lived in. Lights are left on under doors and even some clothes are left on the floor. Michael kicks them out of the way, complaining under his breath about 'them being monsters not fucking pigs clean up your shit'.

They walk down the hallway a little more ways, and Ray notices it gets a bit darker, curtains closed over windows and less lights turned on. It's a little spooky, but Ray remembers walking down this way with Gavin the day before.

Michael stops outside a door with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle. But Michael scoffs and knocks anyway.

There's grumbling from the other side and a moment later the door opens and reveals Geoff.

"Oh, hey Michael. Ray." He says, nodding to them.

"Geoff," Michael starts. "Do you still have that radio? We want to see what people are saying about the blizzard."

Geoff thinks a minute, then holds up a finger and retreats into his room. Ray and Michael side glance each other when they hear something falling and Geoff muttering ‘ _fuck_ ’ under his breath. Then he appears again, holding a small, box-size stereo that reminds Ray of the one his dad keeps in their garage(it’s like decades old but still works). He hands it to Michael, and even though it looks like it weighs a ton Michael carries it with ease. He thanks Geoff and leads Ray back downstairs.

“How is everything so out-dated here?” Ray asks.

Michael lifts the radio onto his shoulder as they descend the stairs. “We lived in pretty much isolation for a while a couple years back. That was when everything was pretty shitty for us.” Ray nods, remembering. It hasn’t been long that monsters have been welcomed in society. A couple years ago they were still debating letting them have freedom.

“Anyway,” Michael continues. “We’re just letting ourselves get caught up with latest technology. Some things haven’t exactly caught our eye, but we’re aware of some things.” He offered an amused smirk. “We’re not cavemen.”

They head to the kitchen, where Michael sets the old radio on the kitchen island and flicks the switch to ‘on’. It’s loud static at first, making Ray flinch, but Michael turns the knobs until they find a station. Most of them are static, and Ray isn’t sure if it’s because it’s an old radio or the snow outside.

They manage to find a news station that they can barely make the words out, but they listen carefully, ears nearly pressed against the speakers.

_“The roads are still covered with snow and there’s a possibility the blizzard isn’t over yet. Our weatherman says the clouds are heavy and there could be a second storm coming our way._

_“However, if the sky stays clear, trucks will be sent out to clear the roads. Until then, all residents are advised to stay inside, and stay warm. More at eight.”_

Ray groans. “A second storm? You gotta be kidding.” He leans forward and bounces his head against the island surface.

“What’s that?”

Ray looks up and sees Gavin and Jack enter the kitchen.

“The news guy says there might be another blizzard,” Michael replies, and Jack’s shoulders slump and Gavin’s jaw drops in disbelief.

“That isn’t bloody fair!” Gavin exclaims. “That’s stupid!”

“Well, they aren’t sure,” Ray says. “They might confirm it later tonight.” He digs his phone out of his pocket and sets it on the table. “Do you think Geoff might have a phone charger laying around somewhere?”

“I don’t think so,” Gavin says. “But… we have board games!”

Ray leans his elbow on the table. “Like what?”

“Do you like Monopoly?”

Ray groans, “Oh god no,” and rests in his head against the island again.

Then follows a long debate over board games, eventually dragging Geoff and Ryan into it. They have a closet full of different games and it took way too long to decide.

And as if the world was against him, the winning game was Monopoly. Apparently it’s the one game they haven’t played before. The most entertaining factor is some questions the others would ask(Ryan: “So how can I take over the world?”)(Ray wasn’t sure how serious he was being).

After Michael and himself were kicked out of the game due to bankruptcy and Ray not wanting to put up with the game’s shit, the others were still going. Geoff seems to be the one winning, meticulously saving his fake money and buying properties worth getting. Ryan and Jack are behind him, but both are on the verge of losing everything. Gavin is nearing bankruptcy and Ray wonders how he hasn’t lost yet.

Ray was mindlessly doodling on a piece of paper when he heard a door somewhere in the mansion slam. The others don’t seem to have noticed, but Ray startles because he thought everyone was in the kitchen. He counts, and notices that Michael is the only one missing. When he left, Ray isn’t sure.

The door to the kitchen swings open and they all look up. Michael is there, only now his knees and down are soaked and his hair is decorated with tiny snowflakes. He looks proud, though, and walks up to Ray and hands him a small bag and a cord.

Ray recognizes them instantly and stands up. “My phone charger! And my DS!” He takes them and marvels a moment before looking at Michael. “You got them?”

Michael nods. “Eh, you needed them, and you’re gonna be stuck here for a while, so, why not?”

Ray grins. “Thank you!” He says, and before he looks away he sees Michael blush.

He finds an outlet and plugs his phone in, then sits back in his chair and pulls out his DS. Michael pulls a chair next to him and Ray spends the time to teach Michael how to play while the others finish the board game. Gavin lost not long after, and he pulls a chair on Ray’s other side to watch.

The game goes well on to the rest of the day, the gents becoming more competitive. Geoff remains on top, and is slowly but surely beating the other two, who refuse to give up. They barely slide along.

When it hits eight, Ray shushes them all and turns the radio back on, lowering the volume on his DS. Everyone listens as the news man comes back.

_“Now we give an official report of the weather. For now, it does not look like there will be another blizzard, at least not soon. The main roads will be cleared within a day or two, and the back roads will follow. Stay warm, people!”_

Ray leans back in his seat and sighs in relief. He can see the others are just as relieved.

"Even though the roads will be cleared off," Ryan says. "It's only the main roads. We live on a back road, so it's gonna be some time before they get here."

"At least it's not another storm," Ray supplies, and flips open his DS to continue his game.

At one point Michael gets up and drags Gavin with him to help prepare dinner. The gents are still going at the game and Ray wonders how it will end. By the looks of it, Geoff might be the winner(and Ray wonders how someone who has never played the game is so good at it).

The game goes on very late, even when Michael and Gavin hand out plates of simple sandwiches and chips. They each started cheering on someone to win. Ray and Michael agreed that Geoff was, but Gavin decided to cheer on both Jack and Ryan instead. Going back and forth and giving advice that would most likely screw them over; luckily they were smart enough not to take it.

Ray lost track, but by the time Ryan and Jack lost all their fake money, it was dark outside. Geoff happily flipped through a stack of the fake dollars while the others looked down in defeat.

Ray stretched in his chair and closed his DS.

"God, how long did that last?" Ray asks.

"A very long time," Michael says monotone, nearly dozing off in the seat next to him.

Gavin was flat out asleep, laying on the table next to Ryan, drooling slightly on his arm he used as a pillow.

"I had no idea it was going to last that long," Ryan comments.

"Oh, yeah," Ray nods. "Monopoly can last forever. One of the reasons why I hate it." He sticks his DS in the bag and stands. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"We probably all should," Michael says, watching Gavin's sleeping figure.

Ray hums and heads back to his room.

Should be consider it his room? He's only stayed here a couple nights and he's already comfortable enough to call this spare room his room.

Ray just walks through the doors to the bedroom when he remembers his phone was still charging in the kitchen. He sighs and makes his way back after dropping his DS bag on the bed.

He heard creaking above him and assumes the others went upstairs. That said, he doesn't really expect anyone to be in the kitchen when he opens the door.

Instead, he finds Ryan leaning over a sleeping Gavin, both their backs to him. He pauses, but is about to say something when Ryan leans forward and presses a kiss to Gavin's temple.

Ray freezes, simply out of surprise more than anything. A hushed chuckle comes from Gavin, whose eyes open and the two just stare at each other.

Ray decides his phone could wait. Instead of intruding on such an obviously private moment, he retreats back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, sorry this took so long. Been having a low motivation this past week. You guys are the best for stickin with this! <3

Ray doesn’t want to pry in the others’ private lives, of course not. But what he saw yesterday, in the kitchen, he couldn’t get out of his head.

He’s not even sure why he’s surprised. He saw it coming, sort of. There was always a tension between the five of them, and always a feeling Ray had that he interrupted something by staying here.

So the next day, after retrieving his phone from the kitchen, he got the guts to ask Gavin.

He catches the shapeshifter wandering through the study the next day. He was munching on what looked like a can of nuts and offered some to Ray when he spotted him.

“No thanks, man,” Ray waved him off. “I want to ask you a question.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Shoot.”

“What are the...uhh…. _Relationships_  like? Here?” Ray asks, trying his best to word it so it makes sense.

Gavin looks at him blankly. “What?”

Ray thinks a moment. “Are any of you in a relationship here?”

Gavin blinks. Smiles sheepishly. “Is it that obvious?”

“So you are,” Ray says. “With who?”  _Even though I have an idea who._

Here Gavin starts to shift on his feet. “Well, um...With all of them.”

“All of them?” Ray asks. “Everyone in this house?”

Gavin nods. “It’s still kinda new. We really only just got together not long before you showed up. We’re still figuring things out.” He grins widely.

Ray mimics his expression. “That’s great, man. I can tell you guys get along well."  

Gavin bites his lip and looks away, but Ray can still see that he's smiling.

They chat about other things for a while, wandering about the mansion. Ray is just starting to remember where each room is, mapping it all out in his head. As they go deeper into the house he gets each turn confused, and gives up, trusting that Gavin knows where to go.

They somehow end up back to the third floor and Gavin suggests paying a visit to Ryan's witchery.

As he is, Ryan is reading through books and checking over each magical ingredient he owns. A basket is on one end of the table and a few weird looking leaves and mushrooms are stored in the bottom.

"Hey, Rye-bread!" Gavin greets and looks over Ryan's shoulder.

"Hi, Gavin," Ryan says, glancing at the shapeshifter and smirking. He looks over at Ray. "Ray. What are you two up to?"

"Just seeing what you're doing," Gavin coos.

"What  _are_  you doing?" Ray asks, leaning over the table.

"Taking inventory," Ryan shrugs. "There's a market where I sell some of our homegrown ingredients. I'm just deciding now what to sell when the roads clear." He picks up a red spotted mushroom and inspects it. After a second, he throws it in the basket.

"What else can you do besides make potions?" Ray asks.

Ryan grins and Gavin starts to laugh. "Oh no, now he's gonna turn you into a donkey."

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Gavin, you know it's only you who can be an ass." Gavin squawks indignantly as Ryan ruffles his hair.

"No, I won't turn you into a donkey," Ryan turns to Ray. "But.... I  _can_ do this." He lifts a finger up and Ray suddenly feels his glasses leave his face.

He blinks a few times to the sudden shift then looks up, where the blurry form of his glasses spins a few feet above his head.

"Hey!" Ray exclaims, and half heartedly jumps up to try and grab them.

Ryan giggles and lifts them up higher. Then he moves his finger so the glasses float over to him and Gavin. He lowers it so they sit over Gavin's eyes.

"Agh, I can't see a thing," Gavin comments and takes the glasses off.

Ray scoffs and takes them from Gavin and places them back over his eyes. "Okay, Ryan the warlock guy. What else can you do?"

Ryan taps his chin. He smirks and looks over the table of ingredients. He finds a grey leaf, dry and looking almost dead and unimpressive. He crumbles it in his hand, shakes his fist, and mumbles a few words. Then he throws it into the air.

Ray was expecting a puff of smoke or crumbled remains of the dry leaf. Instead, whatever the leaf was, it turned into small, colorful fireworks. The little explosions were held in the air just above Ryan's hand, making quiet popping noises reminiscent of real fireworks.

Ray leans forward on the table, eyes wide and watching. Gavin's taken an interest, too, and watches over Ryan's shoulder.

Ray reaches up with a hand and runs the tips of his fingers through the tiny explosions. They tickle his skin and have a warm feeling.

"That's really cool," Ray says, and turns his gaze to Ryan only to realize the man was already staring at him with a small smile. Ryan sheepishly looks away at getting caught.

"It's so tiny!" Gavin squeals and tries to catch one. It burns out into dust in his palm and he pouts. "Ryan, light another one!"

"Sorry, Gav," Ryan says. "That was my last one. I can get more when the snow clears."

Gavin doesn't dwell on it long. Him and Ray stay and help Ryan sort through his magical items. The basket is full when they wander off.

Later, Gavin left Ray for something else, so Ray sat against wall of the study and played around on his DS.

When he heard a door open, he looked up and spotted Jack coming through the dining room door, watering can in hand. He smiles at Ray and starts watering the plants in the room. When he finishes, he sets the watering can on a desk and slides down the wall next to Ray.

"What are you doing?" He asks. He sounds hesitant, almost like he fears simply sitting next to him.

"Playing Pokemon," Ray answers. He hesitates a moment, then holds out the DS. "Want to play? I'll teach you."

Jack blinks in surprise a moment, then takes the DS and holds it awkwardly in his hands. Ray reaches over and starts a new game, then starts talking Jack through.

An hour later and Jack is playing the game with ease, and Ray is watching over his shoulder. Jack learned quickly and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the game.

A message popped up on the screen reading 'low battery', and Jack paused what he was doing. Ray hummed and pulled a cord from his pocket. He plugged one end into the DS and the other in the wall.

Jack watched, and when the DS started to charge, he set the device down.

"You don't want to play anymore?" Ray asks.

"No, I do," Jack says. "Just, you showed me something, so I'll show _you_  something in return."

Ray nods for him to continue. Jack holds a hand out, the palm decorated with little green freckles.

Ray watches, being reminded earlier of Ryan holding his hand out for the fireworks. He sees something resembling veins criss cross across Jack's palm, gathering in a cluster in the center. Then a pump forms and grows, and Ray watches with awe as a stem sprouts from his hand, growing into a full flower. Thorns were on the stem and the petals were red; a bright rose.

Jack hums, cocking his head at the flower. Ray watches as the thorns retreat, leaving a smooth stem. Then he plucks it from his hand, leaving a shallow green hole that quickly fills back up. Jack smiles at Ray's awed expression, and threads the stem behind Ray's ear.

Ray chuckles and looks down. "Thanks. It's very pretty. That was awesome."

Jack blushes a green color and picks the DS back up. Ray watches with a fond smile as the green color fades from his cheeks.

_Do I even want to go home?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowow this took a long time I’m so sorry!!! I’ve been in a funk recently, and that mixed in with my exams were just stressful. But exams are now over and it’s summer, so I have more time to write! :D Thank you for sticking around!

Ray had wandered into the library to find Geoff browsing through the books.

With his back turned, Ray spotted what looked to be a scar on the side of Geoff’s neck. He’s noticed it before, but had only taken an interest now. Two marks healed over and scarred, just a slightly darker color than his skin tone.

“Are you going to just stare or come chat?” Geoff suddenly asks without turning around.

Ray sheepishly walks up to Geoff’s side, eyes skimming over the continuous shelves of books. This whole mansion still amazes him by it’s size.

“The books are all old classics,” Geoff says. “It’s not very interesting.”

Ray snorts and looks to the book in Geoff’s hands. “What’s that one?” Geoff closes the cover and the title reads ‘ _The Great Gatsby_ ’ in swoopy gold writing.

Ray raises an eyebrow. “It doesn’t seem like you’d be into reading that.”

“I’m not,” Geoff replies. “But I remember it was greatest fucking thing since sliced bread. Everyone went batshit over this, and everything else Fitzgerald ever wrote.”

“When were you turned?” Ray asks. “I know you kinda forgot over the years, but what’s your best guess?”

Geoff slips the book back on the shelf. “I know when I was turned, and it actually wasn’t a very long time ago.”

“When?” Ray asks, a bit more excited than he wanted to show, and Geoff smirked.

“Sit down, and I’ll tell you,” Geoff says, and gestures to a couple brightly colored beanbags next to the shelves.

Ray plops down on a purple one and Geoff takes a green, sinking back into it and relaxing for a moment. Then he meets Ray’s eyes and leans a little closer.

“It was during the Roaring Twenties, actually,” Geoff says. “You know, when everyone’s throwing parties and spending all their money. It was during a big party, in fact,” Geoff glances at the bookshelf. “I think it was hosted by  _the_  Scott Fitzgerald, or maybe that was a rumor...Anyway, there was a really hot chick there. Short blonde hair, short dress, total flapper, since that was the fashion then. All the dudes, and probably a few other girls, were totally into her. But you know who got her attention?” Geoff winks. “Me. We danced some, drank some, and she suggested having some time alone. I agreed, and we left, but then she took the perfect moment when we were alone to take a bite,” He gestured to his neck. “I don’t remember a lot at that moment, but she must have made a mistake or something, ‘cause she didn’t just get a snack, she turned me into what she was. The next few days were very confusing.” He shrugs. “And that was probably what saved my life. After the Roaring Twenties, as you probably know, was the Great Depression. If I was human, I might’ve died then. But thanks to that mysterious vampire lady, I’m here.” He gestures his arms around the room.

Ray sat in silence for a moment, eyes scanning over Geoff. Then he says, “So  _that’s_  why you’re so good at Monopoly.”

Geoff stares at him before breaking out into a laughing fit. His laughter is so loud and contagious Ray finds himself in fits.

“Yes,” Geoff says after calming down. “Yes, that’s why I’m so good at Monopoly.”

“That was pretty interesting,” Ray says. “You should tell some stories of your time in the twenties.”

Geoff shrugs and pats his shoulder. “Maybe sometime, as a campfire story.” He glances to the floor, and Ray wonders if he can hear something Ray can’t. “Let’s go check on the others, Michael and Gavin are doing something downstairs.” They head to the door, and Geoff holds the door open for Ray before following.

“Do you ever wonder where your ‘mysterious vampire lady’ went?” Ray asks as they descend a set of stairs.

“Yeah,” Geoff answers. “I never saw her again after that night. I never even got her name.” He shrugs. “It’s not important, anyway.”

Ray doesn’t respond but thinks, by Geoff’s tone, that it’s important on some level.

Just as Geoff predicted, they find Michael in the dining room, standing on the polished wood table and trying to reach the swinging chandelier above him, all the while muttering something along the lines of ‘ _Get down here you idiot_ ’.

“Michael, what the hell are you--” Geoff begins, but cuts off when there’s familiar panicked chirps and blonde feathers are everywhere and suddenly there’s a bird on Ray’s head.

“What the--?” Ray begins, but cuts off as the bird slides backwards, off his head, and into the hood of his sweatshirt.

“ _Gavin_ ,” Michael hisses. Ray notices how his eyes have changed slightly; they’re more yellow and narrow, more dog-like. And it might be a trick of the light, but his nails seem different, too; longer, sharper.

Ray feels the small bird in his hoodie give a chirp in response and press against Ray’s neck. He gives a series of panicked chirps that Ray can’t make sense of.

He looks to Geoff for help, but the vampire was holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He shrugs at Ray’s helpless expression and takes a seat at the table.

“Gavin,” Ray tries. “Get out of my hoodie.”

Another series of chirps, in louder volume that sounds like protesting. Ray reaches behind him and into his hood, fingers grasping a few feathers, a wing, a torso, but Gavin-the-bird is moving too much for him to get a grip. He ends up giving up and instead ops for throwing his hood up over his head.

The chirping is suddenly in his ear and claws are digging into his neck. He flinches and reaches his hands out to cover the back of his neck. “Hey,  _ow_ , knock it _off_!”

Then hands are pulling his hood back and the panicking bird flies up the chandelier again. Ray rubs at the soreness on his neck and shoulders, and glares up at the bird; who hides behind a branch of the chandelier.

He suddenly feels another hand trace the scratches - which can’t be more than irritated red lines - and shivers. He turns to see that Michael is very close and eyeing the scratches. His eyes returned to somewhat-normal.

Said eyes flick up and meet his, and Ray can’t explain why his face heats up.

Then something blonde and chirping flies past - mostly into Michael’s face - and shoots back up towards the ceiling, and Michael whips around and glares at the bird.

“ _Goddammit Gavin_ ,” Michael barks, and decides glaring at the bird will get him to come down.

Ray chuckles, feeling the color drain out of his face with relief. Then he catches Geoff watching him speculatively, and why does Ray feel a little guilty? 

That doesn’t last long, as Gavin decides to be cocky and makes a couple laps around the dining room before Michael catches him by the wing,  _painfully_. The panicked chirping says so, and Michael has enough pity to loosen his grip slightly, but only slightly, until Gavin turns back into his human form. Then he rubs at his arm where Michael’s grip was, glaring at him all the while. At this point Ray realizes Geoff’s gone, and assumes he went to the kitchen.

“That hurt, you asshole,” Gavin glares, and Michael smiles innocently.

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Michael says. He kisses that area of Gavin’s arm. “But how about we never play Tweety Bird again?”

“But Michael,” Gavin cooes. “It was so fun seeing you get mad.”

“It wasn’t very fun when you scratched my neck up,” Ray interrupts.

“Yeah,” Michael agrees. “You scratched Ray’s neck, look at this! You’re a mean Tweety Bird!” Michael pulls Ray’s hood down so Gavin can see the scratch marks.

“Aw I’m sorry Ray!” Gavin says, and Ray can feel fingers tracing the red lines just below his hairline. “Here, I’ll kiss it better.” And Ray doesn’t have time to react before he feels a light kiss to the back of his neck.

He flinches and jumps, his face going red again as he processed what happened. He hears Michael whisper something to Gavin but doesn’t hear exactly what.

Ray turns back to them, rubbing the back of his neck over  _the_  spot. “Uh, I-I don’t think your kisses are going to help heal them.” Then he perks up. “Unless they do?” Both Gavin and Michael burst out laughing.

“No, no,” Gavin says. “Only Ryan knows how to heal. With potions.” He glances at Michael. “Oh, Michael, we should tell him what else we can do!”

“I’m sure Ray has seen enough of your forms,” Michael replies.

“But what about you?” Gavin asks. He smiles mischievously. “Can we tell him how much of a puppy you are as a wolf?”

Michael glares. “I am not.”

“Oh, but  _you are_ ,” Gavin giggles. He turns to Ray. “Michael will lick your face like one of those big, fluffy, doggies - except, you know, he’s a wolf.”

Michael continues to death-stare Gavin but the shapeshifter doesn’t seem to care. “Oh! And he likes to cuddle when he’s tired. He takes up a lot of space, though, and will probably push you off the bed-” He notices the glare Michael is giving him and smiles innocently before turning back to Ray. “-And he’ll beg for food. Like a little puppy, he’ll sit at your feet and watch you eat.”

“If you refer to me as a puppy one more time,” Michael threatens. “I swear I’ll bite your hand off at the next full moon.”

“See?” Gavin says, and pats Michael’s head. “Like an angry chihuahua.”

Then all hell broke loose and suddenly Gavin was hiding behind Ray  _again_  and Michael glared at him over Ray’s shoulder.

“Jesus,” Ray muttered. “It’s a game of cat and mouse with you two.”

“Well I  _can_  be a mouse,” Gavin replies. “But I think Michael would fair better as the mutt--”

“Gavin, _I swear_ -” Michael begins.

“Okay, okay,” Ray says. He steps out from between them. “Go hash this out, make up, make out, whatever.” He heads to the kitchen. “Just keep me out from the middle of it.”

He still watches them with an amused smile in the doorway as they play argue.


End file.
